Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World
- | chapter = - | date = 2012- | episode = | prev = From the Decks of the World | next = N/A }} Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World is the twentieth mini-series created as a side story on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. Short Summary After being defeated by Pekoms, Caribou started to kidnap mermaids until Jinbe defeated him. Then, Jinbe took him to the G-5 marine base. After the Caribou Pirates attacked the base, Caribou was able to escape and during a storm he ended up on an island where he was nursed back to health by a granny. He was also mistaken for a revolutionary named Gaburu. The story is set after the Fishman Island Arc and mainly contemporary to Punk Hazard Arc. Long Summary Caribou turned out to be fine after his fight with Pekoms. He then went on another mermaid kidnapping spree at Mermaid Cove until Jinbe puts a stop to him. Jinbe then puts Caribou in a barrel and took him away from Fishman Island while riding a coated boat to the surface. Suddenly, Caribou's brother, Coribou appeared. Unfortunately for Caribou, Jinbe quickly started to swim away from Coribou as fast as he could, taking Caribou with him. Later, Jinbe arrived at the G-5 Marine Base, shocking Caribou. Jinbe left Caribou at the base, and Caribou was then seen tied up at the feet of Commodore Yarisugi, as the Marine imagined torture techniques to use on him. When the Marines were about to burn Caribou at the stake, Coribou and the Caribou Pirates then appeared and Caribou called out to them to save him. The Caribou Pirates then began attacking the G-5 Marines. Coribou managed to cut down the stake and saved Caribou. Once freed, Caribou takes advantage of the chaos and fleed on his crew's ship, leaving his brother and all of his followers behind, much to Coribou's shock. The ship later got caught up in large waves, and Caribou was forced to flee the ship by rowing on a small row boat. Having barely escaped with his life from the sea, he arrived on an unknown island which happened to be one of Kaido's favorite islands. After passing out due to having succumbed to his injuries, he later woke up to find an old lady nursing him back to health. Caribou ate the woman's pie, and stole her jewelry while she slept. After she woke up, she gave him a lunchbox filled with meat pies and directions to the harbor. While walking towards the port, he saw some people calling him "Commander Gaburu". The old lady suddenly appeared, throwing stones at the men, and rescued Caribou in the process. She then sent him off to the port. Before getting there, he doubled back out of curiosity only to find the men from earlier still feverishly looking for him. While stealthily looking around he stumbles upon a weapons factory. After leaving the factory, he saw a gathering of the soldiers showing a banner of their revolutionary leader Commander Gaburu who bears an uncanny resemblance to Caribou which explains why the soldiers believed he is their lost Commander. After the soldiers begin to revolt, the revolution is put down by Kaido's subordinate Scotch as Caribou watches terrified. After defeating the revolution, Scotch looks down on them. Caribou then enters the old lady's house and is horrified to see her lying on the ground, surrounded by fire. He looks at the picture laying next to her. He sees that in the picture, Gaburu is eating a meat pie made by the old woman, and the picture is titled "I love grandson Gaburu" revealing that Gaburu is now dead, and was the grandson of the old woman. She soon wakes up and tries to prevent Caribou from fighting, begging him to run away as she too believes the pirate to be her grandson. Her house is then broken into by Scotch who wastes no time in attacking her, greatly shocking Caribou. The old woman, still thinking Caribou was Gaburu, steps in between Scotch and Caribou, preparing to fight Scotch. Caribou then uses this to escape Scotch. Once Caribou escaped from Scotch, he runs into his brother, Coribou, and crew mates who have escaped from the G-5 Marines with a stolen Marine ship. Caribou and Coribou quickly reconcile due to their now deceased grandmother telling them to always stick together. Meanwhile, Scotch captures Gaburu's grandmother and is about to kill her as an example, when a marine ship is seen arriving in the distance. On the ship is none other than Caribou and his crew, the former posing as Commander Gaburu. Once back on ground, they waste no time engaging Scotch in battle while simultaneously freeing the workers and Gaburu's grandmother. Chapter Titles # A Scream Resounds from Mermaid Cove (Chapter 674) # Don't Run Away, Mermaids~~!! (Chapter 675) # In the End, Kehihi (T◇T) (Chapter 677) # Taken Away by Jinbe-san (Chapter 678) # Coribou Appears (Chapter 679) # Going Beyond the Sea at Fishman Speed!! (Chapter 680) # Arrival at the Ruined Marine Branch G-5 (Chapter 681) # Commodore Yarisugi Picks Up Too Many Things That Are Too Good (Chapter 682) # For the Sake of Brother, VS. G-5!! (Chapter 683) # Caribou Pirates vs. Marine G-5 (Chapter 684) # Brother Rescued!! (Chapter 686) # Caribou Escapes (Chapter 687) # Divine Punishment (Chapter 688) # Barely Escaped with His Life to Some Island (Chapter 689) # When I Woke Up There Was Some Shitty Granny (Chapter 690) # Granny's Nice Meat Pie and Worn Jewelry (Chapter 694) # A Meat Pie Lunchbox for Caribou, the Harbor Is That Way (Chapter 695) # On the Way to the Harbor, a Voice Calls Out, "Commander Gaburu!!" (Chapter 696) # Granny Chases Off the Strange Army (Chapter 697) # Off to the Harbor (Chapter 698) # I Returned Out of Curiosity and They're Looking for Me (Chapter 700) # Extremely Interesting - What's This Island, A Weapon Factory? (Chapter 701) # Workmen, To Arms! The Revolutionist, Commander Gaburu, Has Returned! (Chapter 702) # Quelling the Workers' Riot (Chapter 704) # A Lesson (Chapter 705) # Granny Got Left Behind with a Single Picture (Chapter 706) # The Meat Pie Loving Commander Gaburu Was Granny's Deceased Grandson (Chapter 708) # Run Away Quickly, Gaburu, You Must Not Fight Anymore (Chapter 709) # Granny Gets Blown Away (Chapter 711) # 'Run Gaburu!!' I'll Take You Up on It!! (Chapter 712) # A Big Escape from the High-Ranking Pirate Scotch!! (Chapter 713) # At the Harbor, My Abandoned Men (Chapter 714) # Our Departed Grandma Always Said, "No Matter What Happens, Brothers Must Get Along!" (Chapter 715) # I will Use the Grandmother of Commander Gaburu from the Revolution Army as an Example!! (Chapter 716) # A Warship on the Shore!! (Chapter 718) # The Commander Was Alive! Gaburu Appears!!! (Chapter 719) # Release the Workers and Granny!! (Chapter 720) # Drink this, leader Scotch! (Chapter 721) Trivia *The title of the mini-series is based on Caribou's distinct laughter style, 'Kehihihihi'. Arc Navigation Site Navigation it:Il kehihihihi di Caribou nel Nuovo Mondo Category:Cover Stories